Percy Jackson and the Assasins Spell
by FLAMELASHER
Summary: Set after the Sea of Monsters. Percy and his friends are training in the underworld, but that will soon change. Rated T to be safe.
1. One: I Fight Against Zombies

I was training in the underworld, fighting long dead foes. It was all to prepare me for my fight with Kronos when I turned sixteen. I ducked under a Roman Legionarire's swipe, then stabbed it in the stomach with Riptide. I must have hit it's spine, because it turned to dust. A medieval knight with a shield and sword brought down his sword over my head, but I blocked and hacked it's head off, adding to the dust already in the area. Suddenly, a Redcoat fired at me with it's musket, causing a loud bang. I somehow felt the bullets path, and knocked it away, then charged the Redcoat. He lowered his bayonet and charged. I sidestepped at the last moment and hacked through it's spine. A Greek SOldier emerged from the ground and leapt at me with unbelivable speed. I only just blocked his spear swipe, but he instantly swung it the other way, cutting my trousers. I cursed in Ancient Greek and hacked, but he grabbed my wrist and kicked me back, sending Riptide flying away. Then he hurled his spear, hitting me in the shoulder, and drew a Sword. I fetched Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it again. We swung at eachover and then I realized this guy was too strong for me to fight. I rolled back, hurling Riptide at him. It hit him in an unprotected spot in the neck, but just bounced off. How did he do that? I looked behind me - the River Styx. I willed it to rise, but it wasn't easy. I hurled it as the soldier approached, but he just crouched behind his shield, letting the deadly water go around him. I was trapped. This guy was invunrable! Then he charged and I noticed something sticking out of his heel. An arrow, with a green feather and oak shaft. I realized I was fighting the famous Achillies. I knew what to do. I blocked his blow, then went to kick him. He took the bait and knocked me back with his shield, causing me to tumble into the River Styx. I willed myself to stay dry. Then I burst out and stabbed Achillies in the heel, causing him to crumble into a pile of dust. Suddenly, I felt all hope leave me. I knew Hades had arrived.

"Well done Percy. But there will not always be a River to hide in. You will need to improve more. But first, eat!" He waved his hand and a table appeared, covered in plates of burgers, pizza, pasta, chips, chicken, mashed potato and sausages.

I had two doubts. First, isn't underworld food enchanted? Second, why so much?

"Don't worry Percy, it is Mortal food. You won't be stuck here." he said, adressing my first worry. "And there is so much because..." he started, but then Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and the Stoll Brothers walked over.

I realized we were all eating. Before we started, Beckendorf, Clarrise and Silena walked over. It would be a big feast. Chairs appeared and we all sat down and started eating. I chomped down a few pepperoni and pineapple pizza slices. Beckendorf eat some pasta. Clarrise destroyed a few burgers. Thalia devoured some mashed potato. The Stoll Brothers eat their food with proud smiles, like they stole it themselves. I reminded myself they probably did. Annabeth and Silena talked as they fed themselves. BY the time we were finished, we were getting thirsty. Hades waved his hand, and the table was replaced by a stool covered in drinks. I grabbed a Cherry Coke. The Stoll Brothers moved a box of juice cartons to reveal some beer cans. They winked at each over. We finished, and the stool was replaced by a table full of cakes, biscuits, and ice cream. We were eating so much we didn't see Skeleton workers building a toilet.

***AN HOUR LATER***

I looked at the warehouse I had to steal from. It was huge, with black walls and lots of Skeleton Guards armed with M16s. We wouldn't stand a chance if spotted. Travis looked at it.

"Easy-peasy!" he said.

"This way..." said Connor and lead the three of us over rough, rocky ground, until we reached a ditch. Connor didn't see and stepped forwards, then tumbled. I caught him just in time, pulling him back.

"How do we get over?" I asked.

"We need a bridge." Connor said, then the twins tied me over the ditch. The losers.

They walked across my back, and they were pretty heavy.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Sorry!" said Travis as he stepped on my head.

When they were across, they dragged me up.

"Next time, you two can be the bridge." I growled.

Then we continued until we were near the gate. We ducked behind a boulder as a guard trudged past. Travis snuck up behind him and dropped a firecraker down it's back, and the heat burnt it, as it was a skeleton. Then we crept closer and hid behind another boulder. I uncapped Riptide, then hurled myself over the boulder, kicking one guards head of and slashing at the other. The Stoll brothers walked up and picked the lock, whilst I hurled a flare into the air to keep the guards distracted. We slipped inside and snuck down a corridor. I saw the door we needed to go through, but heard guards approaching. The Stoll Brothers got out their lockpicks, but their was no time. I hacked the locked open and we got inside just in each grabbed a package and leapt out of the window. Unfortunatley, we landed near some guards. They opened fire. We batted their bullets aside with difficulty, then hacked them down. Then we ran, forgetting about the ditch. Connor fell in and landed on a pot of Greek Fire. I saw a black beam teleport him away. Me and Travis continued to the exit, where Hades was standing with Connor.

"You did fairly well. However, you forgot to check windows and where the ditch was." he said. "Open you packages."

We did. Mine held a black cap with a fire pattern around the bottom and a book written in Ancient Greek. Travis' contained two sleek, black phones. Connor opened his, reavealing a pair of shoes and a knife, but Hades burnt them with a flick of his hand.

"Um, Lord Hades?" asked Travis. "Won't these phones attract Monsters?"

"No." said Hades. "They are magic. One is yours, the other you can keep as a spare or give away."

Travis handed Connor a phone.

***SEVERAL MINUTES LATER***

It turned out my Cap was magic. I put it on and realized there was a note on the inside. It said "Erebus". I put the cap back on.

"Erebus!" I said.

I heard a whooshing sound and felt the cap grow heavier. I took it off to find it was a Greek Helmet. I smiled and put it back on, said the magic word, and it turned back to a cap. I wandered about for a while, wondering what to do. Eventually, a Spirit turned up, telling me to go to the gates of Hades' Castle. I walked over to the gates. Standing there was Beckendorf.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." he replied. "Hades said we need to practice balcksmithing."

"Ok, but where?"

"Um, the castle forge?"

"Alright, let's go!"

A few minutes later, we were in the forge, hammering away. Beckendorf was showing me how to make a magic item. It was a phone, but when I opended the lid it morphed to a pot of greek fire. It was supposed to return and refill once it detonates, and took ages to do, but we finally finished one each.

"Not bad, Percy." said Beckendorf, looking at the phone.

It was blue, with wave designs on. I opened the lid causing it to morph to a clay pot with black tridents painted on either side. Greek Fire was bubbling inside. I threw it at a target for testing weapons. The pot hit it, blasted out grren flames, then reappeared in my left pocket. I popped a lid in, turning it back to a phone. 


	2. Two: I Meet A Relative

Me and the Spartans lined up on one side of a huge. barren, underworld field. Clarrise and the Romans stood on the other side.

"Lock shields!" shouted Clarrise, and the Romans formed a tortoise.

Me and the Spartans didn't advance. After a while, we walked back. clarrise ordered the Romans forward. They were halfway to our lines when spears erupted from under the dust. A few Spartans stood inside the Romans Ranks. Then all the Legionaires turned on them, leaving their backs unprotected. I roared an order and the army's Javelins flew through the air and killed many Romans. Then we charged, whilst Clarrise yelled at her easily-distracted army. They turned round, but were too slow. I carved one in half, kicked another's head off, stabbed another, then knocked away a Javelin, before hacking away at a group of auxillary slingers, who were destroyed in seconds. Then I charged a group of Legionaires, and slashed. They blocked, but I balsted him with water, causing him to stumble. Then I stabbed him and tried to block another's strike. I succeeded, but without the element of surprise, I couldn't beat the whole group. I leapt back, narrowly avoiding a javelin, then I ran towards the Rver Lethe at the edge of the field. I willed the river to rush forwards, and for me to stay dry. It obeyed, and washed away the Romans, but I felt exhuasted.

"Prepare to be pulverized, Prissy" said someone behind me. I span round, but was too slow, and was hit by an Eletric Spear.

Clarrise advanced, then raised her electric spear. Then she thrusted at my head.

"Erebus!" I shouted.

The Helmet appeared just in time to deflect Clarrise's spear, saving my life, and a Spartan leapt at her with a sword. I pulled a bag of water from my pocket and poured it over my head. Instantly, I felt stronger. I leapt, span round and kicked an auxilary holding a short sword away, lunged through a gaap in a legionaries polished, gleaming armour, and drew my phone. I opened the lid and hurled it at a Roman Centurion, who was engulfed by deadly green flames. I span like a tornado, driving the Romans away from me, and destroying the slower ones. WHen i stoppped spinning a Roman Archer fired a sharp, lethal arrow at me, but I batted it aside and opened my phone. I dodged a second arrow and hurled the pot of greek fire into the skeletons eye socket. It dissolved and I turned my attention to a formation of Praetorian Guards. It charged, slid under a rasied, heavily decorated shield and slashed away the legs of the Praetorians. The survivors were overwhelmed by Spartans. Then I Clarrise ripping through my army. I charged and hacked at her, cutting a neat line across her back. She roared and span to face me. Time for round two.

I hacked, and she dodged and lunged. I ducked, and activated my shield. Then I swung my sword from above, to have it knocked away by Clarrise's spear. Then I kicked her in the chest and opened my Phone. I smashed it in Clarrise's spear point, burning away the shaft. She swore and thwacked me, but her blow hit my shield. I uncapped Riptide and forced it into her chest. She started coughing up blood.

"I... Surrender." she croaked, and I dropped a bag of ambrosia into her hand as the remaining Romans turned to dust.

Hades popped up next to me.

"Well done Percy." he said. "Your bedroom is over in that camp." He pointed to a group of tents on a hill.

I walked over and entered a sea blue tent with a Trident on the opening flap. I entered and saw a bed and a stall. I placed my Phone, Cap and Watch on it, then changed into striped green and blue pajamas and put Riptide in the pajama bottom's pocket. I fell asleep after a few minutes, but was woken soon.

"Percy, get up!" Thalia shouted.

I opened my eyes and saw Thalia holding Aegis and her Spear.

"We've got a Titan to fight!" she said and ran out.

I leapt out of bed, put on my cap, changed it to a helmet, then strapped on my watch, and turned it into a shield. I held Riptide in one hand and my phone in the other. I quickly opened it, changing it to a pot of Greek Fire, and rushed out. I saw a tanned man with a cut shirt and scars on his body blasting and smashing back Skeletons with fire and a huge club.

"Listen to me!" he shouted as he emmited a small shockwave of fire, burning a charging Spartan and a crusader. "I am Prometheus and I want to talk with Hades!" Then he kicked a Skeleton in half.

"ENOUGH!" roared Hades, as he suddenly appeared.

The Skeleton froze.

"Hades, I was in the area when someone raced into the underworld. He was holding a dagger. I could tell his name was Retros, and that he was a demi-titan." said Prometheus.

"A demi-titan? What Titan?" asked Hades urgently.

"Judging from his tan, muscles, firey eyes and proud expression, I would say Hyperion, though it could be my brother, Atlas." answered Prometheus quickly.

"Why would he come here?" pondered Hades.

"To kill someone, I think."

"Why? Who?"

"I couldn't tell. The Titan part of him prevented me. But I guess a Human, as you and Persephone are heavily guarded"

"Wait!" I said, starting to get worried. "Where did he go?"

"That direction." answered Prometheus, pointing towards the camp.

I checked everyone was here. Annabeth was missing. Suddenly, a collumn of Flame shot through the air from the campsite.

"Oh, gods! Annabeth!" said Thalia and ran towards the hill with the camp on it.

Me, Hades, Prometheus, and all the demi-gods present followed swiftly. We reached the Athena tent, which had a sword cut through it's entrance and a smoking hole in the roof. A piece of paper lay on the ground, covered in rushed writing. Annabeth was lying, bleeding, on the small bed. 


End file.
